Frenemies With A Guardian Angel
by IIMackieII xo
Summary: When Mia enters a new world, her job is to help 3 very different people, In order to earn her wings, but when her first task is to help the red samurai ranger-to teach him how to have fun, she finds that she falls in love with him, but when Mia's 1st BFF, Emily, also is in love with Jayden, they become Frenemies. Who will Jayden pick? His guardian Angel or Emily?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival of Saurai Rangers

Frenemies with a guardian angel

Copyright2014©

By: IIMackieII xo

**When Mia enters a new world, her job is to help 3 very different people, In order to earn her wings, but when her first task is to help the red samurai ranger-to teach him how to have fun, she finds that she falls in love with him, but when Mia's 1****st**** BFF, Emily, also is in love with Jayden, they become frenemies.**

_**Who will Jayden pick? His guardian Angel or Emily?**_

**Chapter1: The arrival of samurai rangers**

As a 22 year old girl came out of a blinding light, that immediately turned into a shadow. She had no clue who she was, she saw a light pink charm on her wrist that said: Mia. She said to her shadow: My Name Is Mia. The Shadow Flickered, seeming pleased, as Mia- she really loved that name-looked at herself, she had straight black hair, she was wearing casual jeans, a pink shirt, wore a light pink scarf, and pink converse. She looked around, to find herself in the middle of a preschool. When she asked her shadow what she was doing here, it formed letters that stated: You Volunteer here. As Mia Looked around and saw the joyful kids wandering around, playing with a friend, or painting, she immediately sensed a smile on her face, she just realized 1 thing: _I volunteer here because I like it when the kids have fun and make me smile._

As a pink arrow landed near her with the samurai seal, she knew it was time to go help the red ranger, as the samurai vehicle stopped in front of her, she took one last look at the preschool, and ran inside the vehicle. As the rest of the team meet up with the red ranger, their leader-Jayden-Mia had learned his name, she had a feeling that he was too serious, as he gave his speech, bravely and strongly, she gladly accepted her samuraizer.

Now Let me explain to you all of their personalities-to Mia:

_**Red Ranger-Jayden- **_strong; brave; powerful; too serious and overtrains *laughs to herself*

_**Blue Ranger-Kevin-**_ Argues a lot; overtrains-like Jayden- and would never accept one day of a break/vacation

_**Yellow Ranger-Emily-**_ Kind; caring; replacement for her sick sister

_**Green Ranger-Mike-**_ Jokes around a lot; never takes thing too seriously; and isn't very bright

That's my teammates!

* * *

A/N: This story is my thanks to all Jia/Jemily ans That supported me. Um..On yeah-and My Next chapter Will Arrive in about 2-6 hours.

And I'd Like to give a big shout out to KrazyKriss, for always supporting me! :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Crush and Frenemies!

Frenemies with a guardian angel

Copyright2014©

By: IIMackieII xo

**When Mia enters a new world, her job is to help 3 very different people, In order to earn her wings, but when her first task is to help the red samurai ranger-to teach him how to have fun, she finds that she falls in love with him, but when mia's 1****st**** BFF, Emily, also is in love with jayden, they become frenemies.**

_**Who will Jayden pick? His guardian Angel or Emily?**_

**Chapter2: The Crush and the start of Frenemies between Emily and Mia**

_A/N: Um__…__Well__…__oh yeah__…__if you were wondering, normally it's Mia's P.O.V.(Point Of View), but if it says _'s P.O.V. It Means that it is no longer Mia's P.O.V. Now on to the story__…__And I guess I gave away what this chapter is about in the title._

As Mia entered a room she was assigned to,, her roommate-Emily-wasn't the neatest or messiest. But Emily was very sad most of the nights, having a nightmare about her sister dying from the illness, she often had to wake up and calm down Em-Mia's nickname for Emily-and she'd find her always with the same nightmare. _Tomorrow-tomorrow I'll tell Ji About it. _And when Emily saw the great kindness from Mia, they soon became BFFs, and despite of being the only girls in the Shiba House.

**~~~Next Day~~~**

**~~6:30 AM~~**

She Awoken to the sound of someone training in the dojo, as she set foot out of bed, she found it no other than the one she was meant to help, but Jayden didn't seen to notice her, so she stared, watching his muscles ripple in frustration whenever he made a mistake or wrong move. _They are right. Jayden does need my help to learn to relax. I'll have to find away to get him closer and more open to the team._

_I just remembered that I forgot about Em's nightmares...maybe it will be better if I don't tell...*sighs*_

**~~~In A Few Weeks, After Settling in~~~**

_We were having lunch and I sat in my usual seat, as far away as possible from Jayden's seat. I can't think of him this way, if I get too close to him, it'll make it harder when I have to leave. But I can't help but to fall in love with him__…__I must have said my last thought aloud, because I heard a gasp coming from behind me. I turned around to see Emily-sad and hurt- _"Em, I-I-" "I can't believe you Mia! You knew how much I love Jayden, and yet you let this happen. I thought I finally made a new friend-someone I could trust and rely on-but I guess I just made a big mistake." Emily paused, then continued with anger in her voice, "Well Mia, I guess we'll just have to see who Jayden chooses." "Emily, I-I-I never meant for this to happen-I" she was cut off by Emily, "Save it! If you want Jayden, you'll have to wait and see that he's clearly mine!" "But I-" "Mia, you're the one who started this war between us! I'll never forgive you! Never, Ever, ever!"

_I was shocked to see em like this, she never yells__…__what am I gonna do now__…__*sighs*_

**Haii! Please Favorite, Review, and/or Follow this story! :D  
I'm so sorry for passing the deadline, but I have a science Darwin report due and make up work. Thanks to all the viewers! I really hope you like this story! :D**

_**Ahem. Since my last due date on this chapter came late I'm gonna give you time range on when the next chapter will be posted.  
**__**Around:1/2-3 days**_


	3. Chapter 3: Antonio Arrives

Frenemies with a guardian angel

Copyright2014©

By: IIMackieII xo

**When Mia enters a new world, her job is to help 3 very different people, In order to earn her wings, but when her first task is to help the red samurai ranger-to teach him how to have fun, she finds that she falls in love with him, but when mia's 1****st**** BFF, Emily, also is in love with jayden, they become frenemies.**

_**Who will Jayden pick? His guardian Angel or Emily?**_

**Chapter3: Antonio arrives**

_A/N: Haii all! Um..Oh Yeah-I've been quite busy with my schoolwork to update daily as I used to, so if it comes in a bit later than when I said I'd post, please excuse my story being over the deadline. I Have Now 4 Stories( Not Posted Yet; Still Working On)to do, so might take some time, I Will start to write for W.O.W.P._

_**Summary: Tittle, kinda gives away most of it. NighLock Spell**__**…**__**Who Will Jayden Fight For?**_

**~~6:00 A.M.~~  
~Dojo~**

Mia was training in the dojo, along with the rest of the rangers. Until The gap sensor went off.  
"In Central Park." Mentor Ji Says Looking at the map.  
"Let's go, Guys." Says The red ranger.  
"Rangers! Be Careful!" Mentor Ji Shouted As they ran out of the Shiba House.

**~~Central Park~~  
~Fighting 'MatchMaker' Nighlock~**

"Hmph…I Can't-He's too strong" Mia Exclams.  
"We Gotta keep trying!" Says The African American Ranger.  
"Kevins Right. We Are rangers together, Samurai Forever!" Their leader Claims.

**~~Girl's Samuraizers Ring~~  
~Call From: Dayu****…****?~**

"What Do You Want Dayu?" Emily Demanded Through the Samuraizer.  
"I want you all to cry."Came the Response.  
"Never!"The Pink Ranger Replied to the request.  
"Ohh, You Will…"Came A Mumbled Response.  
"What?"Mia Questioned.  
"Hello?"Emily Asked, When no Response came.

**~~Back To The Fight~~**

Mia spotted a _gold ranger_ fighting with their team? She thought it was her imagination until….  
"Mia, Who The heck is that?" Emily Questions.  
"Uhhh….I Have no Clue?" Came her reply.  
They Asked They Guys About What Happened And they Said:

"This Is Antonio. The Gold Ranger." Jayden Said Clearly. 

**A/N: Ok, That's All I Have For today.  
If I Don't Post Soon, I apologize, but I'm a human being, can't write all day like a robot.. xd**


End file.
